


《星辰钟楼的灯塔》

by WolfyChan



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, male hunter - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *（差不多快疯了的）猎人x玛利亚* 来自小黑的约稿！
Relationships: The Hunter/Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower
Kudos: 9





	《星辰钟楼的灯塔》

猎人推开星辰钟塔的大门时，老猎人梦境的天阴沉沉的，仿佛要下雨一般。明树花园的向日葵垂着头，沙啦沙啦地在微风中摇动着颓唐的暗铜色花蕊。

尘封的房间飘着灰尘与凝血的味道。钟塔内部多数的光都来自前方，从那交错的圆型钟表盘锁出的、缺月般的缝隙中漏出。猎人的皮靴在木板上踏过，陈旧的木质结构发出咯吱咯吱的响声。

“秘密……”猎人的手在接近中央的座椅上时，半靠着椅背沉睡的女人揪住了他的手腕，淡蓝色的眼睛玻璃般静谧地望着他，“我知道那些秘密在引诱着你……”

猎人一瞬间晃了神，他想抽回手，皮革上衣的女人却不让。她眯起眼睛凑近着看他，白金色的睫毛弯弯长长，衬托着她毫无血色的白皙肤色，再加上猎人感受不到她分毫的呼吸，总让她的形象与有着僵硬关节的人偶无限重合。

“抱歉，我没有办法让你通过这里。”女人缓缓地起身，她的披风上还有星星点点干涸的黑色血迹，似乎是从她的手腕处的裂口滴落时染上的，猎人猜在他来之前她死于一种割腕一般的自杀，“秘密毁掉了我们……我不能让它再毁掉你。”

放开猎人的时候，她缓缓地自腰间抽出那把长短不一的东亚刀，利落地将它分为两半。

他们开始扭打在一起。旋转的刀锋迅速地切向的猎人的左边或是右边，单单凭借普通的劈砍很难追上她的速度。能够驻足于钟塔的猎人固然不是新手，他眯起眼睛，在玛利亚向他冲过来的瞬间开了一枪，未曾想到对面也同样会给他来一下。

虽然猎人没有与人敌对的强烈欲望，他从未对每个向他发起进攻的人手软。这个女人谜团重重。她应当是有个圣母般的名字——“玛利亚”——外面病房里所有可怜兮兮的大头们都祈求着她的爱怜，连失败者们都在梦境里哭着叫喊她的名字，渴望着来自她的救赎。但是此时此刻猎人的神志在屠杀与被屠杀中徘徊，他每扎进去的一瓶亚楠之血，或者每一次用自己的血换成水银子弹，他兽一般的战斗欲望就比方才要强烈一些。

这是敏捷型的人形猎物。猎人想。固然可以使用普通的子弹使她下跪，而这个世界上往往有多种多样更加便利、甚至更加阴险的方法。

于是，玛利亚逐渐发现他换子弹的频率慢慢降低。在某次玛利亚缓缓地向他走来时，数条幽蓝色的触手击中了她的腹部，迫使她吃痛地跪下。

“伊碧塔斯的预兆，女士。”猎人调侃道，逗弄般地看着玛利亚不断起身却不断被触手缠绕又倒下的样子，“您见过吗？我在某座废弃的教学楼里翻到的……”

“快拿开，这不是你应该接触的东西……”她用刀撑着地面，试图接着刀锋与木板的缝隙起立。猎人却连这点机会都不愿给她，用长靴的跟踩上她附在木板地上的白皙手指。

“为什么？这是我找到的东西，我用它又有何妨？”猎人语气略微急促，“难道它和您背后的秘密有关吗？”

尽管玛利亚的一只手被猎人的所踩着，她仍旧试图抄起洛阳的短刀朝他的小腿处扎去。猎人注意到她的动作，迅速向后退了两步。这么一种后退的动作，让玛利亚得以重新站起身来，与猎人保持某种安全距离。

“你不该知道秘密，”她的帽檐低垂，声音朦胧，却看不出任何因为猎人的冒犯而一点生气的样子，“任何人都不应该，我也一样……尽管那些秘密是如此甜美地引诱着我们。”

“那又如何？我已经知晓很多秘密了。在我来的路上，我见到已经扭曲得不成人样的圣骑士路德维希，我见到治愈教会的黑白姐妹守护着缺了头骨的尸体——那是主教，对吧？——我还见到病房里又发疯又哭泣的病人，在绝望中拍打着铁器，在癫狂中种着向日葵，自己吸着自己肿胀却咕噜咕噜的脑髓，一边致幻般地念叨着您的名字呢！……你说是吧，‘玛利亚女士’？”猎人的尾音上扬着，故意模仿着病房里病人啜泣又破碎的腔调，念着眼前女性的名字。

“……”玛利亚没有回应他的挑衅，她沉默地站在星辰时钟的正前方，暗淡的微光为她棕黑色的皮衣镶嵌金边。猎人看不清她的面容，可她玻璃珠般的眼眸散着微蓝的光。在下一瞬间，她弓起身，猫一般垫着步子蹿了上来。猎人想要抬手再给她一下，她却在他攻击之前用子弹制止了这个动作。这次，该换猎人跪下了。

然而他没有。

玛利亚在他重心不稳即将倒下的时候，扶住了他的身体。在这时，猎人才能体会到玛利亚如同尸体般冰凉的身体究竟有多么寒冷彻骨。她的面颊在猎人的皮质口罩边蹭过。她抬起手来，用长的那一把东洋刀毫不留情地、深深地捅入猎人的腹部。

“咳……”猎人虽然吃痛，另一只手却接着玛利亚拥抱着自己的动作，环住她的后颈。伊碧塔斯的预兆装在他环着玛利亚的右手处，这种奇妙的古神秘法能够使他的手变形，扭曲成触手的形状。

当玛利亚把长刀的刀尖完全捅入猎人的腹部，甚至将他整个捅穿的时候，猎人同时皱着眉，把他的右手变形成触手的样子，用幽蓝色的柔软带状物完全缠住了玛利亚的肩颈与后背，使得玛利亚无法把她的刀拔出，无法把猎人放开，更无法进行任何别的动作。

在牵制住玛利亚后，猎人空闲的那只手狠狠地往自己大腿上扎了一瓶血。血液的灌入让勇气与莽撞又回到了他的身上。他有点中了邪一样地哼笑着，眼神涣散，眼角还带着血丝。猎人的手握住玛利亚的手——那双手正放在插进猎人腹部的刀柄上——然后猛地一使劲，将整把刀完整地插入他的腹腔中。他把玛利亚整个人用身体按在地上，再将手绕到自己的背后，握着刀刃不太锋利的部分，一点点、一寸寸的将东洋刀连着刀柄，从自己开了口的腹部慢慢向后整个扯出。

期间的痛苦足以让任何神志清醒的人扭曲。猎人一边惨烈地哀嚎着，一边时不时给自己扎着血瓶。玛利亚被他的身体与他另一只已经变异成触手的紧紧地压制在他怀中，她的背部贴着老旧的木地板。

血稀里哗啦地落在他们两人之间，染湿了玛利亚胸腹部一大块皮衣，也染红了她脖颈处洁白的领巾。玛利亚没有很惊讶，可是她同样没有移开她的眼睛，就如此专心而平静地看着猎人自残一般拔出刀柄的行为，她的睫毛也滴上猎人喷射出来的血。

“你疯了。”她轻柔地说，“所以我更不能让你继续接触更多的秘密……”

“我没有。”猎人咬着他的面罩，下唇咬出的血从面罩的边缘滴落。他终于把那把刀从自己身体里拔出来，就把它随便地丢到了好几米外的地方，“相反，我很期待，甚至很兴奋。”

“你是秘密，所有东西都是秘密。我被知识与血充满，我的手化作星辰宇宙的一部分，缠绕在你的后颈，撕扯着所有难以战胜的梦魇，世间一切都会凋零在我的手中……我逐渐了解一切，又逐渐掌控一切……”

玛利亚摇摇头，想劝点什么。猎人却没有让她开口的机会。他扯下自己的面罩，露出他疲惫又苍白的肌肤与嘴角染了点血的嘴唇，狠狠地咬上了她的嘴角。

他们唇舌交缠。猎人啃噬她的面颊的动作宛若一头几乎发狂的兽。尽管他手所化出的吸盘不再如此牢固地禁锢着玛利亚，她却没有继续试图起身或反抗，反而主动环上猎人的脖子，一下又一下地自上而下抚摸着他的脊椎，仿佛要让他冷静下来一般。

虽然玛利亚的身体像尸体一样发寒发怵，她的肉体却仍旧如同活人般柔软。猎人撕咬开她的外衣时，看见那之上数条过往伤疤的印记，那些多半是猎杀时留下的伤疤。它们淡淡地环绕着玛利亚的乳房，像一圈又一圈的荆棘。猎人撕扯一般地咬了上去，柔软又冰冷的乳房不会因为他的粗暴动作产生任何一点乳汁，玛利亚也不会因为他的强奸而发出任何凄惨的声音。她柔软地环住他，任凭猎人的手与变异的触手之掌触摸过她身体的每一部分。

该隐赫斯特的女人是否都是如此？猎人阴险地想。那里来的女人或许都和亚楠后巷的妓女亚丽安娜一样，有着淡金色的头发，玻璃般的瞳孔，嫩白的肌肤，冰冷的手，与柔软的乳房。她们的性格都不会发生巨大的变化，在挑衅、冒犯、与性爱之中永远维持着彬彬有礼地接纳，有如子宫一样容纳一般的异样温柔。

猎人抚摸过她下体的时候，玛利亚仍旧无动于衷。这或许是因为她已经不再是个活人，又或许因为这是在无穷的梦境之中。可猎人不在乎，他是个物尽其用的男人，他完全可以像使用飞机杯一样使用这个女人。话虽如此，玛利亚仍旧清澈又专注的目光仍旧让猎人无法肆意破坏她。和妓女亚丽安娜不同，玛利亚拥有很强的战斗能力，随时可能反手将他杀死，此时的放纵和温柔可能只是她的一时兴起。

像是由于惧怕玛利亚毫无恐惧与惊慌的神情，又像是生怕她溜走一般，猎人将玛利亚整个翻过身来，死死地按住她的头颅，将漂亮的金发脑袋按在木地板上。玛利亚的披风被猎人整个掀起，猎人随手用他身上滴落的血做润滑，手慢慢探入她柔软却冰冷的入口里，那里和她身体的温度一般，没有一丝活人的温暖。

插入的时候玛利亚吃痛般地呻吟了一声，但是这个声音都闷在了木板的嘎吱声中。猎人不知道他为什么要这么做，但是玛利亚紧致的洞穴包裹着他柱体的感觉确实跃动在脑部最简单的杏仁核中。任何动物都可以从这样的行为中获得慰藉，猎人也同理。他拽着玛利亚的发辫，卵蛋拍打着她白皙又不甚丰腴的臀部。她的头发很快就散开了，四散的白金色头发可以垂至她的腰部。除却那些背部零星的淡红色伤痕外，她的背影几乎和梦境里站着的那位人偶别无二致。

玛利亚的呻吟声不大，空旷的钟楼里只能回荡着猎人独自的粗重喘息声、开合处抽插发出的水声、与肌肉敲打的声音。猎人按着她凹陷下去的腰部，一边插着她的穴口，一边又用触手撕裂开她的上衣衣摆，令她的衣着从华贵变得残破，再用腰部的力量迫使她抬起臀部为他下流地晃动。玛利亚并不是自愿做这些事的，但是她却出于某些原因，没有起身，不断容忍着猎人凌辱她的行为。

当猎人再次揪住她散乱的头发，将她再次以正面位囚禁于身下时，他们的目光汇聚在一块。玛利亚的神情与刚刚别无二致，眼神如同海一般宁静，她的面容仍旧毫无血色。唯一的不同大概在于，她柔嫩的嘴唇因为呻吟而微张，金色的刘海凌乱，看起来比刚才要凄惨那么一些。

“当你推开大门的时候，你有听见海的声音吗？”玛利亚在断断续续地喘息声中轻轻地问。

猎人莫名其妙地瞪着她，牙齿咬上她的耳畔，恶狠狠又低沉地回答：“没有，你以为我和那些病人一样，疯到出现幻觉吗？”

“很好。”玛利亚望着他，久违地露出了还算和善的微笑。她较为轻松地甩开猎人钳住她的触手，抚摸着上面未成形的吸盘。她拉起猎人的手，与他双手合十，主动贴合上了他粗暴的动作，甚至将他按在身下，如婴儿一般匍匐在他的胸膛前，服务着他的性器。

猎人一时之间不知道她在做什么。她的身体冰凉如尸体，寒冷得让猎人发怵。和刚才的残暴地凌辱不同，玛利亚拥抱上了他，温柔又平和。那一瞬间猎人总觉得他被小瞧了，却又好像被关怀了，就如同玛利亚过去关怀那些病房里的病人一般。

或许是因为失血过多，他的眼前开始出现青黑的血斑。猎人想要再次给自己来一针血瓶，手却被她抓住。玛利亚趴在他的身上，不需要他任何动作地服务着他蓬勃的欲望。她宁静的眼神似海，柔软地铺盖在猎人的全身：“别动，就这样……到达你的极致吧。”

玛利亚的内部紧致、柔软却冰凉，从感官上占据他的神志与欲望。猎人闭上眼，他控制不住高潮来临的感觉。他颤抖着呻吟了一声，全部释放在如宇宙或是海一般难以言喻的洞穴之中。在那瞬间，猎人忽然觉得玛利亚在他身上的形象逐渐飘忽不定。玛利亚像一阵远方的海雾，而半开的门扉外向日葵垂着脑袋，正如玛利亚低头主动亲吻着猎人脖颈的模样。

门外环绕着星辰钟塔的云雾，每一缕都像一道来回翻涌的海浪。当海潮尽数褪去，猎人的手中如抓住了一缕烟一般，空空如也。

陈旧的钟塔里没有衣物被撕扯得破破烂烂的女人，没有尸体一般沉睡在座椅上的女士，更没有什么轻柔的喘息声。猎人捂着自己仍旧疼痛的腹部，颤颤巍巍地站起身。木质地板上的血迹与周围被破坏的一些家具证明了这里曾经发生过什么纠葛。

——“你有听到海的声音吗？”

玛利亚已经不在，而那句怪异的问话不知怎么的仍旧萦绕在猎人的耳边，引诱着他不自觉地走到时钟前。当他立足于复杂的星辰时钟之下，本该预兆天空的钟楼却旋转至海之符文。半月的缝隙组成圆月，甜蜜的秘密波浪一般呈现在他的眼前。

漂浮悬挂着的云雾翻涌着，与海浪融为一体。海与天的界限不甚明晰后，人们才恍然意识到钟楼与灯塔本是近义词。

宇宙即为星空，而触碰到苍穹的人，实际上仅仅只触及到了上位世界的海平面。学者们毕生所仰望的月亮，只是古神的海平面中所倒映的镜像之倩影。

在猎人想要往前踏出下一步之前，他咽了口口水，有些不舍地回头，却发现钟塔正中仅剩一盏灯幽幽地明着。猎人死死地盯着这盏灯，反复抑制着想开枪打碎它的冲动。

如今一切都似一场梦，与他耳鬓厮磨的只是一盏孤独又微弱的灯。

猎人凝视着那盏孤独的灯，步履却情不自禁地向着大海。

“对不起，玛利亚女士，”猎人控制不住自己一般喃喃自语道，

“秘密……如灯塔一般引诱着我，就像您一样。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *附注1：  
> 关于海面与天空实际为一体的考据，详见：Bloodborne Little Visual Details，https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH2-texH34o&feature=youtu.be  
> 八分22秒开始，梦境是分为很多上下分开的位面。从上位面往下看，可以看到海平面；从下位面向上，只能看到天空。古老猎人梦境在小渔村位面之下，而星辰钟塔足够高，高得能够用“海”符文连接两个位面，以至于链接着科斯所在的小渔村。玛利亚守护的秘密就是她背后的钟塔，当指针指向“海”，通道可以向着小渔村打开。  
> *附注2：  
> 玛利亚放过猎人是因为她坚信这个猎人没有聪明到可以获得古神的启迪，毕竟他甚至没有听到海浪的声音。这样的人就算放去小渔村碰到了科斯，恐怕也只会把科斯的倩影斩断，而不会去触碰更深的智慧吧。


End file.
